The Best Deceptions
by xamandaishotx
Summary: Craig's abusive, Paige's got a secret addiction, Spinner's just jealous, and everyone's in love. Read and Review, please!


A/N: Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. And I don't own Your Evil Soul by The Spill Canvas or the song The Best Deceptions which is by Dashboard Confessional. And don't steal my plotline. There you go.

**These pills aren't working anymore  
My guts are spilling out onto the floor  
Of a nightmare you wouldn't believe  
Of a nightmare you could not conceive of**

I can't help the fact that I love him. He's kind of irresistible. The way he looks you in the eye when you talk to him so you know he's sincere. His anger- not so attractive.He storms into the garage where I've been waiting for him.

"Madison, what the hell are you doing here?" He whips his head to look at me. I get up and walk over to him.

"I wanted to see you." I wrap my arms around his waist and peck him on the lips. "I've had a hard day and I wanted some…help." I run my hand up his chest.

"You need to go." He tears away from me. "You shouldn't be here."

"Craig." I follow after him.

"I'm having band practice." He picks up his guitar and sits down on a chair.

"Am I ever going to meet your friends?" I go over to the table where he keeps his pills. "Craig, these bottles are empty." I show one to him.

"I took my last one this morning." He tunes his guitar.

"These bottles were full yesterday." I turn back toward the table. "What happened to them?"

"They're not working anymore."

"Craig, they're helping."

"Whatever." He got up and walked over to the couch.

I turned toward him. "Tell me why you did it."

He got up and walked over to me. "I don't need to give you an explanation."

"Why the hell not?" I look up at him.

"You're not my fucking mother." I back away and he follows me. "Stop trying to control me and my actions. I'm not crazy. You're my fucking girlfriend, not my keeper." He pushes me up against the wall. "Got that? I don't need you on my back. I'm already under enough stress already." I nod my head as the door opens and he drops me.

**You're floating above my head  
There are words carved in my chest  
And they said...  
"Could somebody show me the kind of affection  
That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean"**

I bust through Craig's door and see him with a chick against the wall. He jerks his head to look at the two of us and the chick falls to the floor.

"Manning- if you're gonna do a chick in here, at least time it properly so we don't catch you fucking her." The girl stands up. She's fucking hot. I'd like to flip her over and do her as many times as possible. Why the fuck does Manning get the hot girls?

"We weren't doing anything." God, can he ever stop being so fucking emo all the time? The girl grabs her things.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Marco says from behind me.

"I'm Madison." She holds her hand out to me.

"Madison, eh? Where do you go to school, Miss Madison?" I smile at her.

"She goes to Bardell, and she was just leaving." Craig turns around to look at the two of us. "Right?" He smiles sarcastically.

She slunk back slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. But I'll see you around, right?" She smiled and took her hand away.

"I'll make sure of it." I smile at her. "Nice meeting you." She walks away and as she moves her shirt rides up and I can see a scar in the shape of the letter n.

**I will suck the elixir from your fingertips  
Until I feel my head start caving in  
My mouth will overflow with your evil soul  
And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole  
Bubbling at the lips that you used to love to kiss  
Well, I think I'm trying to wake up, but I can't**

I roll over onto my back and sigh. "Wow. Just- wow."

He looks over at me. "You'd better believe it Michalchuk. You'd better believe it." My cell phone starts ringing and I reach for it. "Hey baby." I sit up and look over at Jay. "I'm…at Hazel's. I'll be over there soon." I get up and grab my jeans and force them on.

"That Jimmy?" I nod and hook on my bra. He comes up behind me and kisses my neck. "Michalchuk, this affair has been going on for months now. Dump that loser freak and come to me." I pulled my shirt on and turned to him.

"I love him." I put my hand in his and kiss his fingers. "I really do." I slip one of his fingers into my mouth and suck on it lightly. "I'll see you later." I grab my purse and leave his house.

**You're floating above my head  
There are words carved in my chest  
And they said...  
"Could somebody show me the kind of affection  
That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean, you know what I mean"**

**I know you never meant to do everything you put me through  
It's okay I forgive you  
Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes  
I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind**

I touch the scars on her chest as she sleeps quietly. "Could somebody show me the kind of affection that you only see in the movies, you know what I mean." I whisper. I fucking love her. She's amazing. But there are times when I think that I'm not good enough for her. I want to prove that I'm good enough for her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know you never meant to do everything you put me through." She whispers.

I cringe and kiss her.

**Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes  
I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind**

**My mouth will overflow with your evil soul  
And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole**


End file.
